planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
TORQ-9
} |Align= } |Name = TORQ-9 |Image = TORQ-9.png |Description = The Terran Operations Rifle is a favorite amongst TR who feel at home with an all-around performer. Deadly accurate with fast reload assists for its 40 round magazine, the TORQ-9's versatility and ease of use make it a solid choice in combat. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = TR |Fire Rate = 857 |MaxDamage = 125/10 |MinDamage = 112/55 |Velocity = 620 |Reload Speed = 2.12s/2.92s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/2/2.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.05 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 2x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.29 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.199/0.199 |Recoil Angle = 8/9 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699|Horizontal Tolerance = 0.4975}} The Terran Operations Rifle or more commonly known as the TORQ-9 is a fast firing all-around performer that sacrifices pure killing potential for versatility. As an alternative to the T1 Cycler it is a great competitor at close range and still quite good at medium ranges but, like many weapons outside of the sniper rifles belonging to the Terran Republic, it is somewhat lacking outside its "maximum range". This weapon excels for the Combat Medic who prefers to not be caught out of their weapons specific situation therefore allowing it to hold its ground at multiple ranges, different to the situational assault rifles that dominate the TR arsenal. These assault rifles excel at their designated ranges but quickly fall out on killing potential at ranges they are not suited at. The TORQ-9 however is very much able to compete at close ranges and medium ranges with the highest rate of fire out of any AR in the TR arsenal, one of its biggest upsides is the quickest reloads both long and short for any TR assault rifle that touches reload speeds normally found in the NC who only have 30-rounds per magazine compared to the Terran Republic's 40-rounds. Another notable aspect of the TORQ-9 is its innately high bullet velocity, the 2nd highest bullet velocity for the TR ARs. This is also supported by fairly low recoil giving the feeling that this gun was meant for versatility. But then again there is no gun without downsides and the TORQ-9's downsides are very noticeable, starting off with the noticeably low damage per shot and quick damage dropoff at longer ranges the TORQ-9 will demand precision and accuracy from its user to make up for the smaller reward for hitting shots. Overall the TORQ-9 is an excellent and versatile weapon: the TR equivalent of the Carnage AR. It loses out on killing potential compared to its brethren (Cycler TRV, SABR-13, etc.) but where its close-quarters and long range counterparts fall, it still manages to hold its own on the constantly changing battlefields of Auraxis. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the TORQ-9. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the TORQ-9. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the TORQ-9. Ribbons Medals Media File:TORQ-9 review by CAMIKAZE78 (2014.06.12) File:TORQ-9 review by Wrel (2015.01.05) Category:Assault Rifles